Edelweis
by Lin Zhi
Summary: "Aku tidak se-cengeng kau." Ejek Chanyeol sambil duduk di bangkunya/"Aku menyukaimu,Baek."/"Aku akan menerimamu jika kau bisa membawakanku bunga edelweis yang kau ambil sendiri."/"Kau harus pulang dengan selamat, Yeol."/Oneshoot, ChanBaek, Sad End, GS/RnR please!


**Disclaimer: God & Themself**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

 **Rate: T (Teen)**

 **Main cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Byun Baekyun (Yeoja)**

 **Wu Yi Fan (Namja)**

 **Etc**

 **Warning: OOC, Oneshoot AU, Abal, Gaje, Typo, GS, de el el.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lin zhi Present**

 **Don't like**

 **Don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Edelweis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinta.

Apa itu cinta?

Apa kau mengerti satu kata itu?

Apa yang ada di dalam benakmu ketika kata itu terucap?

Seseorang.

Ya, seseorang yang kau cintai.

Cinta adalah satu kata simpel penuh makna, beberapa orang mungkin menganggap cinta itu ketika dua orang yang berbeda gender saling mencintai dan menjalin hubungan, namun tidak seperti itu.

Cinta itu saat kau rela berkoban demi orang yang kau cintai.

Cinta itu saat kau lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan orang yang kau cintai dari pada dirimu sendiri.

Cinta itu tidak akan pernah pergi, karena perasaan itu akan tetap bersemayam di hati meski ia tahu jika cintanya tak terbalas.

Cinta itu simpel, cukup berada di setiap momen dalam hidupnya dalam suka maupun duka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yo! Park Chanyeol!"

"Hentikan itu, Kris. Kau sok keren sekali." dengus Chanyeol sambil menatap Kris sang sahabat dengan malas.

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan bak kakek-kakek panti jompo, bahkan wajah pemuda yang sering di panggil Dobi itu tampak layu dengan mata bulatnya yang berkantung.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur lagi?" tanya Kris sambil berjalan di samping Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat mataku?" tanya Chanyeol kesal sambil menunjuk matanya.

Kris meringis melihat mata berkantung Chanyeol yang hampir mirip dengan panda.

"Arraseo arraseo, itu terlihat dengan jelas kau tau." ucap Kris sambil menarik Chanyeol kembali berjalan lagi menuju kelas mereka.

Park Chanyeol dan Wu Yi Fan sudah bersahabat sejak mereka kecil, keduanya sering bertengkar namun mereka tak bisa di pisahkan, keduanya bagai saudara kembar karena tubuh keduanya yang sama-sama tinggi seperti raksasa. Namun berbeda dengan Yi Fan atau yang biasa di panggil Kris yang playboy, Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran sekalipun.

Ada alasan di balik itu semua, Chanyeol menyukai seorang gadis yang ia kenal sejak SMP, bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Kali ini apa lagi? Apa kau menangisinya satu malam?" tanya Kris.

"Aku tidak se-cengeng kau." Ejek Chanyeol sambil duduk di bangkunya.

Plakk

"Appo." ringgis Chanyeol sambil mengelus lengannya yang di pukul Kris.

"Itu pantas untuk adik yang kurang ajar." ucap Kris sambil menyeringai, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya berdengus kesal sambil menggelus lengannya yang terasa perih, pukulan Kris memang tidak pernah main-main dan Chanyeol yang lebih muda memang sering diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Kris yang notabene-nya lebih tua.

"Cepat ceritakan, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kris dengan serius.

"Aku berencana ingin menyatakan perasaanku kepada Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"MWO?!" teriak Kris.

"Kau seperti seorang gadis jika berteriak seperti itu, Kris." ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya!" teriak Kris kesal ingin memukul Chanyeol lagi namun Chanyeol menghindar.

"Apa kau gila? Sudah ku bilang, lupakan gadis sombong itu." Ucap Kris.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa melakukan itu? Jadi percuma jika kau mengatakan itu." Balas Chanyeol.

"Kau memang keras kepala, Yeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti rencana Chanyeol, ia benar-benar melakukannya, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi jika harus menyembunyikan perasaannya lebih lama lagi. Hari ini ia berencana mengajak Baekhyun ke aula untuk menyatakan cintanya.

Byun Baekhyun adalah gadis paling angkuh di kampus, ia sombong namun cantik, ia bagaikan princess di kampusnya. Rambut curlynya membuat dirinya yang bertubuh mungil semakin terlihat cantik bak boneka barbie.

Meskipun terkenal angkuh namun banyak namja yang menyukainya dan banyak yeoja yang iri kepadanya, ia memang terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya raya. Kampus tempat dirinya menuntut ilmu adalah milik ayahnya, sejak kecil Baekhyun selalu di kelilingi oleh barang-barang dengan merk termahal, ia juga sudah biasa di perlakukan bak seorang putri kerajaan, itulah sebabnya Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi gadis yang angkuh, sudah banyak namja yang ia tolak, alasannya tentu karena tidak sesuai dengan kriteria gadis mungil itu.

"Byun Baekhyun, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Chanyeol yang saat ini berdiri di meja tempat Baekhyun dan teman-temannya sedang bergosip ria.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Kris yang memukul tembok disampingnya, ia sejak dulu tak pernah setuju jika Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun, ia tak ingin sahabatnya itu tersakiti karena gadis angkuh itu.

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol malas.

"Ya." Jawab Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan angkuh.

Baekhyun tentu kenal dengan Chanyeol, sejak SMP ia sering mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya terus-menerus namun ia tidak memperdulikan namja tinggi itu. Baekhyun pun menyadari jika Chanyeol menyukainya namun sekali lagi, Baekhyun benar-benar tak memperdulikan hal itu.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan gelisah, padahal kemarin malam ia tidak tidur sama sekali hanya untuk memikirkan bagaimana ia bilang kepada Baekhyun, namun kini semua rencananya menguap begitu saja.

"Aku menyukaimu,Baek." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Hening.

Chanyeol berusaha keras menahan detak jantungnya yang saat ini berdetak dengan berlebihan. Ia gugup, takut dan gelisah.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tak merasakan itu? Ia kini berdiri di depan pujaan hatinya yang ia cintai sejak lama dan ia baru saja bilang jika ia menyukai gadis itu, hal ini membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Baekhyun santai.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malas.

"A-ah, maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol, sejujurnya Chanyeol adalah namja kriterianya dengan tubuh tinggi, mata bulat, hidung mancung, bibir tebal, Chanyeol adalah namja yang tampan. Tentunya akan serasi jika berpasangan dengan Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol hanyalah anak dari pegawai biasa. Bahkan Ayah Chanyeol bekerja di salah satu perusahaan milik Ayah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak pernah bergaul dengan orang-orang dari kalangan menengah ke bawah, sejak kecil ia di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang memiliki status sosial yang sederajat dengannya, hal ini lah yang membuat Baekhyun sangat selektif memilih namjachingu.

Baekhyun tidak mungkin menerima Chanyeol karena status sosial keduanya sangatlah berbeda, namun jika boleh jujur Baekhyun sebenarnya pun memiliki sedikit rasa suka terhadap Chanyeol sejak dulu namun ia kubur perasaan itu karena ia berpikir, Chanyeol bukan namja yang sederajat untuknya.

Karena Baekhyun tak bisa menerima dan ia pun tak sanggup jika menolak Chanyeol, maka...

"Aku akan menerimamu jika kau bisa membawakanku bunga edelweis yang kau ambil sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun datar. Ia yakin Chanyeol akan menyerah, sebab untuk mengambil bunga edelweis itu adalah hal yang sangat susah.

"Baek-"

"Jika kau tidak bisa, menyerahlah." ucap Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

Tap Tap Tap

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju pintu keluar aula.

"Aku akan mengambilnya untukmu."

Tap

Baekhyun berhenti namun ia tidak membalikkan badannya.

"Bunga edelweis adalah bunga keabadian, mungkin dengan bunga itu. Kau bisa yakin jika perasaanku tidaklah main-main. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum sedih menatap punggung Baekhyun yang sudah hilang di balik pintu aula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau sudah gila, hah?!" teriak Kris marah sambil menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang bersiap-siap memasukan beberapa bajunya.

Chanyeol sudah bertekad, ia akan mengambil bunga edelweis tersebut, ia tahu susah untuk mendapatkan bunga tersebut, namun ia ingin membuktikan jika ia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu aku memang sudah gila, Kris." Ucap Chanyeol tenang.

Kris menarik lengan Chanyeol agar namja tinggi itu menatap Kris.

"Dengarkan aku sekali ini saja, mengambil bunga bodoh itu sama saja kau mengantar nyawamu, pabo!" ucap Kris kesal.

"Kau berlebihan, Kris. Aku hanya akan mendaki gunung lalu mengambilnya lalu pulang, selesai. Tidak akan ada masalah." ucap Chanyeol santai sambil kembali merapikan tas ranselnya.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala dan bodoh, Yeol." ucap Kris pelan sambil duduk di atas kasur Chanyeol.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Kris. Berhentilah bertingkah seperti kakak perempuanku, idiot." Ejek Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau pulang nanti, bocah." Geram Kris. Chanyeol tertawa menatap Kris yang tampak kesal, alis Kris yang tebal akan mirip seperti angry bird jika namja tampan itu sedang kesal namun meskipun begitu Chanyeol sangat menyanyangi Kris sebagai sahabat sekaligus kakak baginya, karena sejak kecil hanya Kris yang menjaganya dan menemaninya.

"Kau harus pulang dengan selamat, Yeol."

"Tentu, Hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seminggu kemudian...**

Tap tap tap

Kris berjalan dengan angkuh menuju sebuah meja yang berada di kantin kampus, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi apapun. Namun dari mata elang namja itu terlihat luka dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Srak

Kris melempar setangkai bunga edelweis di meja yang berada di depannya.

Baekhyun menatap bunga edelweis tersebut dengan terkejut, ia kemudian mendongkak menatap Kris yang kini menatapnya dengan dingin. Suasana kantin menjadi hening dan penuh dengan keteganggan.

"Itu bunga yang kau inginkan. Kau bisa menyimpannya sekarang." Ucap Kris datar.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap bunga edelweis di tangannya. Ia heran kenapa Kris memberikan bunga tersebut.

"Ku pikir kau hanya angkuh saja, namun ternyata kau tidak punya hati." Ucap Kris sambil menatap Baekhyun sinis.

"Apa maksudmu, Wu Yi Fan?" tanya Baekhyun datar.

"Seminggu lalu kau menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengambil bunga itu, kau sudah tahu jika bunga itu sulit untuk di dapatkan, bukan? Kau sengaja menguji Chanyeol atau kau ingin menyingkirkannya karena Chanyeol tidak sederajat denganmu?" tanya Kris sinis.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin ia berhenti menyukaiku. Itu mengangguku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeringai.

Kris menggeram kesal, jika Baekhyun bukan yeoja, ia pasti sudah menghajar Baekhyun atas perkataannya.

"Jika begitu, kau berhasil, nona muda. Kini, Chanyeol tidak akan menyukaimu lagi, kau tidak akan terganggu lagi sekarang." Ucap Kris pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kini, kau juga tidak akan pernah melihat Chanyeol lagi. Itu yang kau inginkan bukan? Kau sudah mendapatkannya sekarang." Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan datar.

"Chanyeol-"

"Kau tidak perlu mencari Chanyeol atau apapun, kau sudah mendapatkan bunga itu sekarang. Namun perlu kau tahu Byun, Sejak SMP Chanyeol mencintaimu, ia bahkan tidak tidur hanya untuk bilang jika ia mencintaimu, ia bersemangat sekali berangkat untuk mendaki dan mencari bunga itu hanya untukmu, adikku yang bodoh itu benar-benar mencintaimu." Jelas Kris.

Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya, ia tidak bodoh. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol kepadanya, namun Baekhyun dibutakan oleh keegoisannya yang menyebabkan dirinya kehilangan orang yang mencintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Aku tidak berharap kau akan membalas perasaanku, aku hanya ingin kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu, aku tidak peduli seperti apa rupamu, aku tidak peduli dari kalangan apa kau, aku tidak peduli seperti apa sifatmu, yang aku tahu. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya itu."-Park Chanyeol-**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Aku lahir dari keluarga yang bahkan tak pernah memberiku kasih sayang, aku hidup dalam timbunan harta yang melingkupiku, aku tak pernah belajar menghargai seseorang, sampai saat ini. aku tahu jika aku telah menyakitimu sangat dalam, aku menyesal sempat tak menghargai perasaanmu, aku tahu jika kau mencintaiku, namun ego-ku membuatku buta dan menyakitimu. Jika di reinkarnasi mendatang, aku bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin mengatakan jika aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."-Byun Baekhyun-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Adikku yang bodoh, ceroboh dan keras kepala. Ia mencintai gadis yang bahkan tak memperdulikannya sejak awal, aku bahkan sudah lelah menasehatinya. Namun, aku bangga memiliki adik sepertinya. Ia adalah namja yang baik dan setia. Aku banyak belajar darinya. Ku harap, aku bisa menemui adikku itu lagi." –Wu Yi Fan-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jika kau mencintai seseorang, jangan hanya berucap namun tunjukkanlah jika kau mencintai orang itu, cinta itu tidak hanya kita ungkapkan dengan kata-kata namun dengan perbuatan.

.

.

.

 _Bunga edelweis adalah bunga keabadian atau bunga ketulusan, bunga ini hanya tumbuh di lereng gunung atau di puncak gunung, butuh perjuangan untuk mengambilnya, terkadang nyawa menjadi taruhannya untuk mengambil bunga beberapa mitos mengatakan jika bunga keabadian ini adalah bunga yang menunjukkan cinta sejati yang sesungguhnya. Bunga ketulusan yang cocok untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar kau mencintai orang yang kau cintai dengan tulus._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End_**

 **A/N: Annyeonghaseo ^o^/**

 **Saya newbie disini hehe. ^^ #bohong**

 **Mianhae, jika ceritanya abal dan gaje. Sepertinya ceritanya terlalu pendek ya?**

 **Dan ini perdana! Pertama kalinya saya buat GS! Sumpah demi apa, saya awalnya ga pede plus banget sama ff ini, tapi yasudahlah, sudah terlanjur saya buat dan sayang banget kalo ga di publish. And, sejujurnya saya fujoshi tapi jujur aja saya lagi ga ada feel buat bikin ff yaoi karena saya udah hiatus terlaluuu lamaaa sekali, jadi saya belum bisa publish ff yaoi, so buat ChanBaek shippers, khususnya Fujoshi, mianhae ne~ ^^**

 **And last,**

 **Bersediakah para reader yang baik, memberikan ff ini review? ^^**

 **Review please! ^^**


End file.
